Machines such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous or semi-autonomous manner to perform these tasks in response to commands generated as part of a work plan for the machines. The machines may receive instructions in accordance with the work plan to perform operations such as digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the worksite.
Autonomously operated machines may remain consistently productive without regard to a human operator or environmental conditions. In addition, autonomous systems may permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Autonomous or semi-autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
Movement of the machines and their associated work implements are often developed by a planning system or module. A plurality of variables may affect the planning system and impact the efficiency of the machine operation. It is often desirable to ensure that the machines perform the material movement operations such that the materials are moved in a cost effective manner. For example, it may be desirable to ensure that the locations at which the machines begin to alter the work surface, and/or the profiles along which the machines alter the work surface, are chosen such that the cost of moving the material is as low as possible.
PCT Publication No. WO 2008/0118027 discloses a method of contour shaping by a machine equipped with a cutting implement. The method includes providing a desired topographical plan, measuring the real time position of at least one of the machine and the cutting implement, generating instructions to move the cutting implement, plotting a transitional path from the real time position of the machine or the cutting implement to a point on the desired topographical plan, and using the transitional path and the real time position of the machine or the cutting implement to generate the instructions to move the cutting implement.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.